school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Senior Year
Senior Year is the seventh and final series in the School Daze franchise. It features 1 season and 4 episodes of Tom, Trent, Willy, Caillou, Bonnie, and Mason's adventures in their final year of High School. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Bonnie Anderson Mason Patzer Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Allison Connelly Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly (Main Antagonist) Uncle Jerry Terri Menton (Main Antagonist) Andy Davis Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Caillou Tollar Rosie Tollar Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Ronny Boots Toys Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie (Toy Story) Bo Peep Rex Hamm Slinky Mr. Potato Head Recurring Daniel Lavrich Rick Nabavi David Callahan Jacob Munsen Janet Uganden Bryce Racer Ms. Kerā Ms. Rōzaru Mr. Nanbu Ms. Jirian Mr. Kannenberg Mrs. Collins Ms. Hizamazuku Nona Aunt Judi Aunt Janine Gammy Uncle Nate Isabella Lukas Vincent Minor Devin Aaron Helen Phil Mellow Nathan Redheart Alan Other Students Plot Arc 1: New Beginnings Since leaving the FAA, Tom and the gang’s luck has been really turning around, as they finally got friends in their classes again. They got in this new class called Forensics, which is basically about finding clues to solve murder mysteries. The gang got Mrs. Collins as a math teacher again, and she’s been making the year really hard for them, for she has been assigning homework on a super frequent basis, more than any other teacher ever has. After that, they all went down to Maine, where Aunt Sally & William got married, but later on, Sally fell ill. She and William went on a honeymoon, leaving Gammy to take care of Tom and the gang for a week. They then joined Unified Basketball and met many good friends who helped them get stronger in their skills. Shortly after her return from the honeymoon, Sally has been in and out of the hospital due to developing some bad symptoms such as vertigo and a swollen arm. Later on, Alex got sick of living in a broken home, and went back in time to save his mom in order to make a better life for himself and his family. He was warned that there would be consequences, but he never listened. After his best friend got killed in a house fire, Alex realized his mistake and went back in time to change everything back to the way it should be. And soon enough, everything was back to normal, and that’s how things stayed from that point onward. Arc 2: Distant Nightmares After that time-traveling incident, the gang continued to play hard in Unified Basketball, and competed against many teams, but some were too strong for them. Later on, Uncle Jerry helped our heroes prepare for their Permit test in many ways, such as playing jenga and taking quizzes, and it helped them a lot. However, when they took the actual test, none of them passed, and neither Rigby or Allison took it well. Also, their english teacher Mrs. Kera has started a new Serial podcast unit, and since it started, homework in that class has been spreading like wildfire, which of course annoyed Trent. The gang also had a fun long weekend with Uncle Jerry, as they went to Fire & Ice for lunch, visited an Anatomy Museum, played Sims 3, and even went to a trampoline park. However, Shortly After, Uncle Jerry left with Terri for a cruise trip, leaving our heroes behind, along with Michael and Ronny. That meant they had to spend another weekend in Fredford with the asshole, hot-headed William. Of course this meant that weekend would be a nightmare, and the gang wanted no part of that. Luckily, there were two school events that Saturday: a police station Halloween Party, and Homecoming. Tom and co. saw this as an opportunity to escape William’s wrath, and they took it. Meanwhile, Dora and Diego’s cousin Daisy went on a search for Olivia and Vinny, after they had gone missing last summer. She found them and got them back, but under one condition: she had to work for Tord and join the dark side. Later on, Uncle Jerry returned from his trip, and Shortly After, they attended another school-related party. They spent that Halloween in a way they haven’t spent it in a while: by Trick-or-Treating, and after that, life was normal once again for our heroes. Arc 3: Daisy Larsson After Daisy left, the Marquez family pretty much fell apart. They were broken, and Dora & Diego had to pick up the pieces. Alicia was affected the most, As she had fallen into a deep depression. During the first month of her new life, Daisy was given rules she had to follow, and was required to participate in each of Tord's evil plans. She was put on a strike system, but due to her good nature, Daisy managed to blow most of her strikes by foiling each of Tord's new plans, with the sole intention of protecting her loved ones. But that only caused problems on her end. Meanwhile, the Connellys had their own problems. Aunt Sally recently lost her job with Helen, due to accusations of “man-handling” her. After that, Sally was tasked to find a new job in order to pay the bills, causing her a lot of stress. Also, Gammy reveals that William was not invited to Thanksgiving, But she wanted to spend it with both him and the kids, but this time, she had to choose one. This issue only added to her stress, which gotten so bad that she ended up in the hospital yet again. After weeks of recovering, Aunt Sally finally made her decision, The family would not spend Thanksgiving in Hingham with Gammy and the cousins, but instead celebrate it at home with William, and the gang would later spend the other half with Jerry. This was done because she didn’t want to deal with more family drama, especially after that fight last year. At first, Alex wasn’t happy about her final verdict, but he warmed up to it as time went on. On Thanksgiving Day, the heroes learned that the Larssons had struck again. They had captured many families we were familiar with, including Sally’s side of the family, and put them in a simulation with a bomb inside. While we kept the family safe, Daisy, with help from Caillou and Perry, sacrificed her final strike and rescued everyone, but it didn’t take long for the Larssons to learn of her betrayal and take her away. Other than that, Thanksgiving was fairly normal, as the gang spent time with the family. Now that Thanksgiving is over, they just need to get through Christmas. Arc 4: Pokemon Holiday After that whole Thanksgiving ordeal, Ash returned to Franklin, but this time, he brought his friends from Hoenn: May & Max, who happen to be cousins of Bonnie. His Pikachu was in bad shape due to a run-in with Team Rocket, but Tom and co. helped him recover. The three ended up going to school with them, and there was a lot going on there. Our Forensics teacher, Mr. Nanbu, began a new class unit, which was a lot harder than everything else they’ve done. Our Heroes struggled a lot, especially with the math equations. Eventually, they took the practical, and unfortunately, they failed it, and to make matters worse, Mr. Nanbu decided to drop their grade down to a D because of it. Meanwhile, The Larssons had teamed up with Team Rocket, and together, along with their newest member Daisy, they began to wreak havoc for the gang, while preparing for their biggest plan. When School got out, Tom and co. went to a FRIENDS Pop-Up showcase in Boston, where they were reunited with their old friends Misty and Brock. On Christmas Day, they got most of what we wanted, while some of the gifts were “different” from what they had expected. They then got together with Aunt Sally’s family for the first time in forever, but instead of going to some hotel, they just stayed in Hingham. And that’s when the Larssons decided to strike. They captured most of the toys and put them under their control with some sort of special gas, which they were gonna spread throughout the whole world. As the heroes were left restrained, it was up to the toys to save the day. The gas consumed all of the toys, except for Woody, who fixed everything in the end. Shortly after, the gang once again had to say goodbye to Ash and his friends. Hopefully they’ll meet again someday. In the meantime, they must begin this new decade by taking the next step into adulthood. Arc 5: The Next Step After Ash and his friends left, the new year 2020 came around, and for Tom and co., it got off to a rocky start. When the gang got back to school, they made it their goal to fix their Forensics grade. The first thing they did was re-do the practical, and despite that, Mr. Nanbu hesitated to update their Aspen grade for many weeks. Not only that, they also had to prepare for a final project in English, which was an essay on A Streetcar Named Desire. They watched the movie and took many notes, and after finishing, they got started on that paper. Now Tom wasn’t exactly true to his word about “taking the next step into adulthood”. He tried applying for a job at Big-Y, but they told him he had to wait 90 days for approval. Since Allison got her driver’s permit last month, Tom and co. decided that they needed one as well. Mordecai spent almost every day of the week studying with the gang. Rigby wasn’t doing so well at first, but later began cheating his way through the practice tests. Hopefully he won’t do this on the actual permit test. On the weekends, they began creating an “Ultimate Sims 4” Server, but the weekend after, Jerry and Terri left for another trip, so once again, the gang had to spend the weekend with dad. Luckily, they didn’t have to deal with him much, due to his new job with Doordash. After that, lots of stuff happened in school. The gang dealt with a bit of controversy about Michael’s fandom, but more importantly, they finished and turned in our Streetcar essay, and Mr. Nanbu finally fixed their grade, just in time for the end of Quarter 2. Shortly after, things took a turn for the worse. The gang got into a really bad car accident with Aunt Sally, and also, they got an old enemy in one of their new classes. At first, it seemed like he wanted to change, but after witnessing his strange behavior towards Willy, the gang was not so sure. Recently, Caillou received a message from his old friend Perry, saying he needs his help with something. What could it be? Tune in to find out! Arc 6: Return to the 2nd Dimension TBA Episodes Season 48 Season 49 Season 50 Season 51 Season 52 Season 53